


Unit of One

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: The Cats of Immortality [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Brothers In Crime, Cats of Immortality, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Guns, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: After a couple of months of being in the Fakes, Alfredo starts acting weird as Trevor tries to talk to him.It doesn't go very well.





	Unit of One

_SHRK_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_SHRK_

Placing the handgun down on the table, Alfredo pressed the button as the target flew toward him and swung on the hook. Taking it off, Alfredo examined the many holes in the target and sighed at how many shots had missed the bullseye, rolling up the paper and throwing it away. Picking up the gun, he unloaded it and cocked it catching the round and placing it on the table. He started disassembling the gun as Ace jumped onto the counter and meowed at him. Glancing at the cat, Alfredo briefly stopped his rapid disassembly of the gun, “How many times do I have to tell you that I could possibly shoot you?” Ace only meowed. Sighing, Alfredo successfully disassembled the gun and turned to look at the clock on the wall opposite of him.

2:54 AM, the clock told him.

Turning back to Ace, Alfredo started assembling the gun, “We should probably head back.”

“Not until you get some dinner.”

Aiming the assembled gun, Alfredo sighed in relief when he saw Trevor and lowered it, “Don’t sneak up on a guy with a gun.”

With his cat on his shoulders, Trevor laughed and pushed off the wall he was leaning on, walking over and smiling, “Yeah? Well, you wouldn’t shoot your ole buddy, ole pal, Trevor.” Trevor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Alfredo shook his head in amusement, “Sometimes you really give me the urge to.”

“Aww, don’t say that, ‘Fredo!” Trevor said playfully, but his smile faltered almost immediately. “But seriously, you’ve been on edge lately, what’s up?”

“What makes you say that?” Alfredo asked flatly and holstered his handgun walking off as Trevor sighed and caught up to him.

Stopping in front of the marksman, Trevor forced him to stop walking, “Look… You’ve been at the range every day for five hours straight and I’ve seen how you shoot before. You’re not shooting very well now. Something’s bothering you.”

“Trev, I’m fine.” Alfredo insisted and went to walk around Trevor, but he stepped in front of him again.

“I may be your boss now, Alfredo, but I’m your friend first, so you don’t just get to blow me off. Give me a reason to _not_ be worried about you.” Trevor said with concern laced into his voice as Alfredo stared at him with a frown. He knew Trevor wouldn’t give up and would constantly hound him until Alfredo spilled, but the marksman knew how to get Trevor off his back.

However, he knew it’d be easier if he told Trevor.

“Mind if we get some food first?” Alfredo asked sheepishly as Trevor smiled widely and nodded. They walked out of the range and got into the car Trevor drove to get there.

“Anything you prefer?” Trevor asked and turned the engine over as Alfredo didn’t answer and stared out the window in distracted thought. Ace laid in his lap and looked up at him, nudging Alfredo’s hand with her head.

“Don't really care,” Alfredo answered half-heartedly and stroked Ace who didn't stop looking up at him with her innocent eyes as Trevor drove out of the parking lot.

She meowed.

“Ace, don't look at me like that,” Alfredo said and kept his gaze out the window as Ace stood up on her hind legs to look at him, but he lightly shoved her down. “Stop,” Alfredo said firmly as Ace went to go on her hind legs again, but Alfredo just shoved her off of him. “Stop!” He shouted at her as the car suddenly stopped, making him hit his head on the dashboard. “What the fuck?!” He turned to Trevor who had a furious look on his face.

Trevor’s cat meowed.

Suddenly, Trevor stepped on the gas and pulled the wheel right as the car made a sharp right. Stomping on the brakes, Trevor pulled into an empty parking lot and opened the door, stepping out and rushing over to the other side where he opened the door and pulled Alfredo out of the car and onto the ground. Rolling around to stare up at Trevor, Alfredo opened his mouth to say something, but Trevor’s pure rage made him silent. Trevor kneeled down and grasped part of his shirt, pulling him up slightly off the ground to make Alfredo look at him. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?” Trevor asked through grit teeth as Ace cautiously walked over.

“Let go of me,” Alfredo responded and grabbed onto Trevor’s hand to rip it off of him, but the other tightened his grip and glared at him.

“I will literally shoot you right now,” Trevor said as Alfredo immediately concluded that he wouldn’t do such a thing, but the other pulled out a gun and aimed it right at his chest as Alfredo’s eyes widened and stared at Trevor with disbelief. “Tell me what the fuck is bothering you because if you don’t—” Trevor cocked the gun “—dying still hurts like hell.”

“Trevor!” Alfredo protested and attempted to kick him off, but Trevor only winced and kept his grip firm. “Let go!”

“You have five seconds,” Trevor deadpanned. “Four.”

“Trevor, stop!”

“Three.”

Alfredo tried flipping them over, but Trevor kept him on the ground and pushed him back, “Let go!”

“Two.” Trevor placed his finger on the trigger.

“Stop!”

“One.”

Alfredo let go of Trevor’s hand and looked up at him with pain filled eyes, trying not to cry. “JUST KILL ME THEN!” The sudden outburst caused Trevor to pause and let his guard down as Alfredo swiftly knocked Trevor off of him and took the gun from him, pinning Trevor on the ground and pointing the gun at him. They stared at each other for a while as tears started to fill Alfredo’s eyes and soon enough his grip on the gun loosened before it tumbled to the ground. Getting off of Trevor, Alfredo kept his back to the other and sat on the ground, looking at nothing in particular.

Slowly, Trevor sat up and stared at Alfredo’s back before sighing and keeping his voice soft, “You’re confused.”

“No!” Alfredo yelled and shook his head closing his eyes briefly before opening them, “I’m angry.”

“At life,” Trevor replied simply.

Alfredo quickly stood and whipped around to look at Trevor, “Stop assuming things!”

Trevor stood up, “Then tell me what’s wrong!” He shouted impatiently. “Tell me what’s going on inside your head because I’m not a psychic, Alfredo! I don’t know what’s going through that head of yours! You don’t just act out like this! I’ve known you forever and I know that this _never_ happens! Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” His voice lowered incrementally throughout his speech and he sighed, watching him worriedly. “I’m left here guessing because you won’t voice your pain. Let me help you.”

“You can’t.”

“You won’t give me a chance.” Trevor claimed and sighed, “I just want to help.”

Alfredo turned around and Trevor could practically see his shoulders shaking. “Why was I given this?”

“Immortality?” Trevor asked for confirmation. “Your cat—”

“Enough about the fucking cats!” Alfredo shouted angrily as Ace instinctively flinched back and took a couple of steps back. “These cats aren’t God! These cats are just fucking tools! They make us immortal? Who chose us to be immortal? Not the cats! They’re symbols of _death_ , Trevor! They follow someone around for a day, then that person dies. They’re following us around and we’re still not dead, but once they’re dead, then we’re dead. We’re not immortal! Our lives rely on these fucking cats! This doesn’t seem the least bit absurd to you?”

“Where’s this aggression coming from, Alfredo?” Trevor asked seriously as Alfredo turned and stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you serious?” He asked rhetorically. “You think my aggression is unreasonable?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying and you know it,” Trevor said with a frown and slowly approached Alfredo who was breathing heavily from his constant yelling. However, Alfredo started to sway and blink his eyes in confusion, almost like he couldn't focus on Trevor. His breaths started to get uneven and eventually Alfredo’s hand shot up to his throat.

Oh God, he couldn't breathe.

Whipping around to find Ace, Trevor cursed to himself when he didn't find her and his own cat was gone too. “Son of a bitch…” Trevor breathed out and hurried over to catch the falling Alfredo, carefully sitting down and holding the other tightly. Reaching into his vest, Trevor pulled out a small syringe and looked down at Alfredo who looked like he was barely acknowledging his presence, “This is going to sting.” Trevor warned as Alfredo’s eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was almost nonexistent. He plunged the syringe into the other’s leg and pushed the contents into his bloodstream as his breathing slowly went back to normal and he fully closed his eyes, seemingly asleep. Pulling the syringe out and haphazardly throwing it behind him, Trevor held tightly onto Alfredo and took out his phone, dialing a number.

_”Trevor? Is something wrong? It's three in the morning.”_

“Steffie,” Trevor choked out. He didn't realize he was crying until he heard his own voice. “I—we were just…”

_”Shh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, just stay where you are and I'll ask Ashley for your location. Stay safe okay?”_

“Thank you…” Trevor whispered and didn't even bother hanging up, dropping his phone and pulled Alfredo closer. “You're not fucking dying on me, you ass…” Closing his eyes, Trevor patiently waited for the others to arrive.

«~•~»

“What happened?” Ryan asked calmly for the sixth time that morning and watched Trevor pace back and forth in front of him as Edgar jumped onto the couch and sat down. Trevor's been pacing for hours, not even taking a break to sit down. Trevor didn't answer him and the older sighed, standing and walking over to his little brother and grabbing onto his brother’s shoulders to force him to stop pacing. “Trevor, I just want to know what happened.”

Blinking at his brother, Trevor frowned, “Isn't it obvious? Ace ran! She ran because Alfredo’s being a fucking idiot! They're partners, they're supposed to work together not hate each other!”

Edgar meowed.

“Alfredo hates Ace?” Ryan asked for confirmation as Trevor sighed and shook his head.

“No! I—I… I don't think so at least. He says he's angry.”

“At what?” Ryan asked calmly.

“I don't know!” Trevor answered in frustration and stepped away from his brother, turning around. “He says that I can't help him, that the Cats of Immortality are a joke. He believes it to be true, but I feel like he hates that he believes.” Trevor curled his hands into fists, “He wanted me to kill him, Rye… I don't know what to do. If Zeus doesn't find Ace and bring her back, Alfredo’s going to die.”

“Did you give him a full dosage?” Ryan inquired as Edgar stared at Trevor with his piercing blue eyes.

Trevor nodded reluctantly, “I panicked. He could've died if I took my time measuring out the correct amount. It was supposed to be a last resort and I used it first! Ryan…” Trevor sat down on the couch in his office and looked at Ryan in horror, “I might've killed him.”

“You didn't,” Ryan assured and walked over to Trevor, crouching in front of him and looking up at him as Edgar stood and walked over to Trevor, lying down next to him and purring. He spoke softly, “You didn't kill him, Trevor.”

“How do you know?” Trevor asked and attempted to take a deep breath, but it was shaky and his heart was still beating faster than it should. He could've killed Alfredo with that dosage. How could he be so stupid?

Ryan shook his head, “He's still alive. You gave a bigger dosage than you should've, but that just means that Steffie has to be careful when she gives the next one. You did the right thing.”

“Why does it feel like I didn't then?” Trevor asked quietly and looked down at his hands as Ryan watched his brother shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “Why does it feel like I just killed him?” Edgar looked up at Trevor and meowed as the behind-the-scenes leader of the Fakes scratched behind his ear.

“You didn't,” Ryan reassured softly and sighed, “Zeus will find Ace and bring her back. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go with you to help track her down today.”

Trevor shook his head, “No, you’ve got a job with Gavin today, I’ll take Jeremy with me.”

“You sure?” Ryan asked worriedly and searched the other quickly with his eyes as Trevor nodded. Licking his lips, Ryan slowly nodded and looked down at Trevor’s mildly shaking hands, grabbing onto them gently and squeezing as the younger tightened his grip almost like he was shying away from Ryan. “You’ll find her, Trevor, don’t worry. We’ll scour the entire city until she’s found, Alfredo’s not dying. Ever.” Reluctantly letting go of his brother’s hands, Ryan stood and hugged the other, “I’ll go get Jeremy for you.”

“No need.”

Turning to the ajar door, the two were greeted by an orange and purple-clad man with a grey tabby cat on his shoulders. “How long have you been there?” Ryan questioned with a frown and pulled away from the embrace.

Jeremy shrugged, “Long enough to know that Treyco needs my help locating a Runaway.”

Sighing, Ryan turned back to Trevor as his brows furrowed when he realized that the younger hadn’t reacted much. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Jeremy?”

Blinking in confusion, Jeremy nodded and walked with Ryan out of the office as Scooter strolled into the room casually and the older softly closed the door behind them. “Okay, so what’s up?” Jeremy asked.

Watching the closed door for a bit, Ryan exhaled heavily and closed his eyes briefly, “I need you to watch him carefully while you’re out there with him. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he needs help in more ways than just finding Ace. He’s…” Ryan pursed his lips and barely turned to look at Jeremy, “…shaken. Please find her soon before the three days are up.”

“Of course.”

“Oh and,” Ryan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before meeting Jeremy’s worried gaze, “he’s worried he might’ve killed Alfredo with the drug.”

Jeremy frowned and shook his head, “How would he kill Alfredo with Fuel? Unless Trevor gave him a full dosage.” Ryan averted his gaze as his hands curled into fists as Jeremy realized and looked down at the ground. “Oh… Ryan, I—”

“Jeremy,” Ryan interrupted sharply, “Trevor doesn’t need to know all the side effects of a full dosage and no one will tell him because Alfredo won’t die and you will find Ace no matter what.”

At some point, Ryan had stepped closer and glared at Jeremy who stood his ground because he wasn’t afraid of Ryan, he couldn’t be, especially in situations like this. Ryan was angry and if there wasn’t someone like Jeremy who could be there for the other, then Ryan would’ve resorted to killing a long time ago. He cared about his brother and would protect him with his life and all the Fakes knew this. No one hurts Trevor unless they wanted to have a violent word with Ryan.

“We’ll find her,” Jeremy assured softly and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. Jeremy could tell that Ryan was holding back on saying something, but he didn’t really know what. All he knew was that Ryan’s hands were curled into fists, his jaw was clenched, he was taking deep breaths, and his posture was stiff. All signs of anger, but Jeremy knew that Ryan wasn’t angry with him so he had to stay calm and patient. “Go do your job with Gavin, I’ve got Trevor.”

Finally, Ryan’s shoulders slouched and he nodded, “Thank you.” He said quietly as Jeremy pulled him into a quick hug.

“Anytime pal.” Pulling away, Ryan reached for the doorknob of Trevor’s office and opened it, freezing with wide eyes as Jeremy frowned and peeked inside. “Shit…” Jeremy uttered under his breath when he realized that Trevor wasn’t on the couch and their cats stared at them like _Trevor wasn’t fucking missing_ as Ryan hurried into the room and searched the entire room frantically.

“Trevor?!” Ryan shouted fearfully before turning toward the door for the intent of rushing out, but Jeremy blocked the doorway and outstretched his hands in front of him telling him to stop. “Get out of my way!” Ryan roared angrily as Edgar stood and hissed at Jeremy.

Glancing at Scooter who rushed to his side protectively, Jeremy shook his head and kept his hands in front of him as if it would do something. “Ryan stop! We can’t have you recklessly searching for Trevor and tearing up the city while you’re at it. Listen to me, I’ll find Trevor and if I don’t, you can kill me I don’t care. Kill me as many times as you want if it’ll make you feel better, but I promise you, I’ll find both Ace and Trevor.”

The mercenary took a deep breath and pointed at him, “I’ll hold you to that, but if I find out his cat’s dead, I _will_ kill yours.” Ryan forcefully brushed past him and stomped out of the room and down the hall with Edgar right behind him as Jeremy sighed, but didn’t follow the other.

“Damnit, Trevor…” Jeremy muttered quietly and looked around the room one more time before knowingly looking up at a vent in the ceiling. Scooter jumped onto his shoulder and lightly headbutted his cheek as Jeremy pat his head. “How’d he threaten you this time, Scooter?” Scooter only meowed at him as Jeremy sighed. Pulling out his phone, Jeremy dialed a number as someone answered immediately.

 _”Well, well, well, if it isn’t the infamous Rimmy Tim callin’ lil’ ole me. How_ are _ya this fine day?”_

Jeremy pursed his lips and rubbed at his eyes, “Listen, I need your help.”

_”You need my help? Whatever shall I do for you, my friend.”_

“I’ve got a Runaway—well, technically there’s two, if you count the human too—anyway, that doesn’t matter, I need your help finding him.”

_”The cat or the human.”_

“Human.” Jeremy exhaled heavily. “Look, I know this is sudden and everything, but they’ve only got less than three days. How much do you want for this?” Jeremy asked because he was wasting precious time.

There was silence on the line for a while that Jeremy actually pulled the phone away to see if they were still on the line, then put the phone back to his ear when they were still on the line and started talking.

_”Nah, I’ll do it for free.”_

Jeremy frowned, “Free? Like, our Golden Boy?”

They laughed, _”As temptin’ as that sounds, no, I mean ya don’t have to pay me.”_

“What’s the catch?”

_”No catch, sounds personal and if Cats of Immortality are involved then ya know I’m all for it. Just gimme the info and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

“A-are you serious?” Jeremy questioned in disbelief.

 _”Very much so, Dooley. Any situation involvin’ the Cats of Immortality are taken seriously to me at least. I will do this for free.”_ They assured as Jeremy was dumbfounded. _”By your silence, I’m assumin’ we’re in agreement. Send me the info, I’ve got work to do.”_ They hung up as Jeremy stared at his phone for a good minute before Jeremy shook off the shock and hurried for the infirmary because he couldn’t worry about the deal’s details for too long if he wanted to find them as fast as possible.

Quickly sending any important information to his contact, Jeremy pocketed his phone and sped for the infirmary before stopping at the open door of the room Alfredo was sleeping soundlessly in and hooked to a ventilator. Jeremy averted his eyes in shame. Rapping his knuckles on the open door, Jeremy waited for Steffie who finished what she was writing on the clipboard before turning to the door. “Jeremy?” She called in confusion. “I was expecting Trevor.”

“Oh uh…” Jeremy drawled as he tried to think of an excuse.

Steffie smiled, “It’s okay, you don’t need to explain. What do you need?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jeremy took a deep breath, “I was worried about Alfredo. Ryan said that Trevor might’ve given him a full dosage of Fuel.”

Nodding, Steffie hung the clipboard on the wall across from Alfredo’s bed and turned around to grab something before walking over to Jeremy and showing him a syringe. “I found this near them. I know Trevor’s shaken, so I had to know what happened. This told me everything.” She walked back to the counter and dropped it into a thick container as she continued, “A full dosage is dangerous for everyone, but this Fuel that I’ve been giving everyone isn’t the entire solution because it’s for exact situations like these. People panic and I knew that any of you would panic if anyone ended up like Alfredo here. He’s fine for now, but he’s still got less than three days. If Ace doesn’t come back and he doesn't wake up, then he’ll die. Right now the odds aren’t great, but if Zeus is still following Ace, you should be able to find her quickly as long as Trevor cooperates.” Just then, Jeremy averted his gaze subconsciously as Steffie frowned. “What happened?”

“He ran.”

Steffie sighed and rubbed her eyes before adjusting her glasses, “Of course he did. Why are you here then, why aren’t you following him?”

“I can’t lie to Trevor, I needed to know if he really did kill Alfredo,” Jeremy admitted quietly.

“Okay, well, find him now. Trevor’s your only chance of finding Ace.”


End file.
